


Hova tűnt a híres bátorsága, Potter?

by nayrria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "– Nem igazság, hogy a mi házvezetőnk az egyetlen, aki mindenkinek ad büntetőmunkát, még a saját diákjainak is – mondta éppen Harry, és kopogásra emelte az öklét."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Hova tűnt a híres bátorsága, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Az anonim meme áprilisi klisébingója alapján készült: büntetőmunka, bentlakásos iskola, tettetett párkapcsolat klisékre.

Egyszerre értek McGalagony tanterméhez. Meleg tavasz volt, Ginny elhagyta a harisnyát, és élvezte, ahogy a szoknya leng a combján.

Ez egy jó nap volt, mielőtt Romilda Vane nekiállt volna árulkodni.

Harry arca kicsit kipirult. Haja éppolyan szélfútta volt, mintha kviddicsezett volna, de Ginny tudta, hogy ez a kócosság mindennapos.

– Nem igazság, hogy a mi házvezetőnk az egyetlen, aki mindenkinek ad büntetőmunkát, még a saját diákjainak is – mondta éppen Harry, és kopogásra emelte az öklét.

– Valamiért szükséges az a híres, griffendéles bátorság, nem igaz, Mr. Potter?

McGalagony mögöttük állt, a megszokott arckifejezésével: szigorú tekintet, pengevékonnyá préselt száj.

– Már elnézést tanárnő, de az elmúlt évben elég sokszor volt szükségem bátorságra. Tudja, Voldemort ellen.

– Mindez érthető, Mr. Potter, de mondja, hova tűnt az a híres, griffendéles bátorsága, amikor Ms Vane roxmortsi randevúra hívta önt?

– Csak nem akartam megbántani őt.

McGalagony megigazította a szemüvegét, egy könnyű kézmozdulattal kinyitotta az ajtót, és betessékelte őket. Ginny lába megremegett a küszöb felett. Harry könnyedén lépte át.

– Miből gondolta azt, Mr. Potter, hogy barátnőt hazudni kevesebb fájdalommal jár, mint az, ha egyszerűen nemet mond neki? – kérdezte McGalagony, aztán választ sem várva Ginnyhez fordult: – Weasley kisasszony meg rögtön belement a játékba.

Ginny nyelt egyet. Magán érezte Harry tekintetét.

– Nem tartozik rám a diákság szerelmi problémájának megoldása, Merlinre, ez nem az én dolgom, de Mr. Potter, legközelebb legyen bátrabb, Weasley kisasszony, meg ne hazudjon.

Harry, az örök türelmetlen, megköszörülte a torkát.

– Mi lesz a dolgunk, tanárnő? – kérdezte, és egyenesen a professzorasszony szemébe nézett.

– Kviddicsedzésünk lesz – mentette a menthetőt Ginny, mielőtt McGalagony újabb adag büntetőmunkát mér rájuk.

McGalagony elfordult. Intett a pálcájával, és a tanári asztalt és a katedrát beterítették a pergamenek.

– Az elmúlt tizenhét év házidolgozatai, kérem, évfolyamok szerint rendezzék őket – utasította őket McGalagony.

Harry elvigyorodott, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

– Varázslat nélkül, ha kérhetem.

Harry arcáról lefoszlott a mosoly, ahogy visszadugta a zsebébe a pálcáját.

McGalagony ezután távozott.

Ginny az asztalhoz lépett, hogy elkezdje a munkát, amikor Harry hátulról átölelte, és megpuszilta a vállát.

– Szerinted sejtik, hogy tényleg együtt vagyunk? – kérdezte Ginny, és megsimogatta a pergameneket.

– Nem – súgta, és Ginny hátrafordult, hogy gyönyörködjön benne, olyan helyesek voltak azok rózsaszín foltok az arcán. Ha kicsit zavarban volt, azt Ginny különösen szerette.

– Akkor jó, szeretnék még egy kicsit nem a figyelem középpontjában lenni – súgta Ginny.

Harry arca forró volt, amikor megpuszilta.


End file.
